I Know
by Lone Stranger
Summary: COMPLETE! ONESHOT! He had to ask her a question, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered her. 'And...where do we go from here' he asked tentatively. 'Well naturally, we'd have to go with the shi...' 'No...I mean, where do WE go from here'TrinNeo


**Hello everyone, it's Stranger again. Yes, I know, I should be working on Matrix: Resurrection, but I've had this little one-shot in my head for a long time, and it won't go away. I watched The Matrix, and the Matrix: Reloaded on t.v. last night, and I was inspired to finally write this down.**

**This takes place directly after the first movie, which after reading the first few sentences, should be fairly obvious.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I wish I owned Neo…..-cough-**

* * *

"NEO!"

Trinity's voice came out in a hoarse cry of fear and anguish, although she had meant for it just to be a scream. As the Sentinels came closer, inch by inch, she thrust her body over Neo's in an effort to protect him from the Sentinels. She felt Morpheus trigger the EMP, as a strange feeling flooded over her body.

After the Sentinels had crashed to the floor of the ship, there was a strange and unnerving quiet…. too quiet.

The first thing Trinity did was to look at Neo. Relief flooded over her as she realized that his eyes, his gorgeous chocolate eyes, were indeed open. He had made it.

Without even thinking about 'work ethics' or anything else for that matter, she stroked his cheek. This action seemed to catch him off guard; he looked down at her hand.

To Trinity's evident surprise, Neo reached around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He pulled his lips to hers, and a strange sensation washed over her body. Kissing Neo when he was dead, and when he was alive….there was a big difference.

He pulled away slightly, staying an inch or two below her mouth. "I heard every word that you said to me"

"I know" she whispered, and brought her face down to his again.

Someone from the door into the cockpit cleared their throat, and the pair sprang apart, both blushing, but Neo had a small grin on his face.

Morpheus smiled slightly. "Neo…we're glad you made it. Trinity….thank you for…er… 'checking Neo over for injuries', but I think he would like the spike removed from his head now."

Trinity blushed furiously, muttering an apology as she removed the long pole from the plug in Neo's neck.

Tank chose to walk in at this moment, clutching his side. "Boss, I don't think I'm going to make it. I've lost too much blood….. I want to go and see Dozer now…" he started rambling incoherently, and Morpheus rushed to his side.

"Shh…it's alright, soldier. Why don't you just go to sleep? Dozer will be there when you wake up."

Tank smiled. "I'll miss you…all of you. Goodnight…" his voice got softer as his head lolled off to the side. Trinity knew he was gone from them.

She sniffled slightly, not wanting to break down the tough front she had built up all of these years.

Neo had a few drops of tears in the corners of his eyes, while Morpheus's were clouded over and dripping fresh tears. Morpheus took Tank to the med bay and put him with all of the other _bodies._ There would be a proper funeral for them once Zion was reached. He said a blessing over them, and walked back out of the Med bay.

Trinity and Neo were still standing completely still, as if both were taken by shock.

Morpheus looked them over. "You both need some rest. Go to sleep. You'll need your strength for when we start repairs in the morning."

The pair nodded solemnly and they walked down the hallway to the rooms. There's were right next to each other. Neo and Trinity both stopped at their doors and looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

At the same time, they both opened their own doors, and went inside. Neo flopped down on his mattress. He knew that sleep wasn't going to come easily, if it was even going to come at all, but he knew he had to try.

* * *

An hour or two passed, and Neo was still awake. He knew Trinity was as well, because he could hear her tossing and turning. He wanted so badly to go in and comfort her, but Neo was afraid. Afraid of rejection…afraid of…_this_.

What he didn't know was that Trinity was afraid of the same things. So many times she had been let down in the Matrix, believing she had really loved someone, and they ended up stabbing her in the back. The Oracle had told her that she would fall in love with the One, but she didn't know it would be to this extent. Over the past few days, she had become extremely nervous in his presence. Now…..now she didn't know what to think.

Neo gathered all of the strength and courage he could muster, and opened his door.

At first, Trinity thought she had been imagining the knocking. As it grew slightly louder, she knew that she had to go open the door.

Neo was just about to turn tail and head back to his own room, when the door opened to reveal a blotchy-eyed Trinity.

"…Hi"

"Hi…."

Trinity opened the door to her room so that Neo could come in. He observed that her room was notably bigger than his.

"So…how'd you get a queen-sized bed?"

Trinity smiled slightly. "It's a perk that comes with being the second in command on a ship." For some odd reason, memories began to coarse through her, and they all included the former members of the crew.

Her eyes became teary, and her face was beginning to grow red.

Neo came over and hugged her shoulders. "Shh…just let it out. You need to cry"

As if on cue, she released all of her tears, breaking them with hiccupping sobs, and mutterings about the crew.

Neo just let her cry; he knew that she needed it.

After a good half-hour, Trinity's tears finally slowed. "I'm sorry for that…"

"It's alright…really."

"…………I got your shirt all wet."

Neo chuckled wetly. "Honest. It's fine." Seeing that she had calmed down, he picked Trinity up bridal-style and laid her down on the bed.

"Goodnight" Neo whispered as he headed for the door.

"…Wait" It was barely a whisper, but Neo turned around.

"Please…just stay."

Neo cocked an eyebrow, but unbuckled his boots and laid down beside her. Trinity had her face to the wall, and he decided to lie on his back.

After an extremely awkward silence, Neo felt that he should say something. He had to ask her a question, or else he wouldn't have wanted to disturb her.

"…Trinity?"

"…Yes?"

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm just talking from my sleep" she replied sarcastically. Neo smiled.

"So…Where does the Nebuchadnezzar go from here?"

"Well," she began," after we make drastic repairs and contact another ship, I would assume that we would go straight back to Zion to recharge and get new supplies."

"And where do we go from here?" Neo asked tentatively.

"Well, naturally, we'd have to go with the shi-"

"No, I mean where do _we_ go from here?"

"_Oh…"_ she muttered almost silently, her face growing slightly redder.

"Neo…I meant every word that I said."

"I know" he whispered, kissing the back of her neck, which made her shiver uncontrollably.

Trinity rolled over to face him, laying her head on his chest. Neo draped his arm around her, causing her to snuggle closer into him.

Now, sleep didn't seem so far away for either of them.

* * *

**:D That's all. I'm not getting into writing another Matrix fic at the moment. I'm already working on Matrix: Resurrection which should have 10 or so more chapters, if I've planned it right… By the way, go read it if you haven't yet :D Okay, I'm done plugging my own fics.**

**Till next time!**

**-Stranger**


End file.
